chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Forgotten Beast
Hi, welcome to Chowder Fan Club! Thanks for your edit to the Arbor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aneri (talk) 03:40, 20 March 2009 :Your welcome. I am inactive here and I just wanted to give somebody active adminship. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblahblah!']] 11:13, 22 May 2009 (UTC) thanks th@nx 4 th3 mess@g3, Forgotten Beast.--WildMIKE123v5 14:47, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Pictures (This is User:Electric Lotus, I'm just too lazy to log in at the moment) About the Chow Wars pictures, why not make a page that is only for fandom things such as these?-- 15:49, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Fandom Pictures Hi Forgotten Beast it's Aneri.When you told me about the Star Wars pictures and told me about fandom pictures I decided I'll be working on that.It is a great idea,really.There can be a little fanfiction.Thank you for telling me that. Hello! Hi, Forgotten Beast, I'm Shawn, a member of the Entertainment Team here at Wikia. I wanted to stop in and say hi, and mention that we're impressed with things you guys have been doing on the wiki so far. Is there anything you guys need a hand with, or any projects you're working on? Let me know if there's anything that could use a hand around here. Shawn (talk) 16:30, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :I'd be more than happy to help improve the skin for you - I can do that in the beginning of next week, and it won't take long once I start, I've redesigned skins for wikis before. I'm glad you want to fix that, as the current one makes links difficult to read, especially on link-heavy pages like Recent Changes. I'm glad to help! Shawn (talk) 21:02, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hi again, FB - I haven't forgotten about you (pardon the pun), I've been busy doing stuff on other wikis this week. But I've started tinkering with some stuff in the wiki skin, so you should start seeing changes soon. I also want to put up some things on your main page, like an image portal for your main page category list rather than the text list you have there now - it'll be a lot more eye catching and a great way to get new editors interested. You can see an example of what I mean on the main page of the Muppet Wiki here. Shawn (talk) 22:41, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::Hey FB - if you recall, I mentioned doing a main page refresh for the wiki. I did one, and it's located here. Take a look - it contains the same information while making things a little more visually interesting, and gives some room for customization. I'd like to implement it as soon as possible! Shawn (talk) 01:02, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::::No problem about the help, the Entertainment team wants to help make this wiki great. I'm doing a few minor things today - I put up a new logo that fits the logo space we have more accurately, and I'm going to be doing some pagetitle tweaks that will improve Google ranking (so more people can find this wiki easily). Shawn (talk) 18:36, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Deletion Don't delete any pages without a conversation at the "Talk page" of the article. --Depressio117 Admin Request Can I please be an admin here? The pages needs some touch-ups, as I said I am really good in editing :D Thanks!!!Blugo34 (talk) 06:50, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:31, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Updates I started working on the wiki with: *Adding images and replacing them with .png files. *Cleaning up *Added logo and Favicon *And added some rules. Anyways, I made a new template which is : Template:Food And I'll get on with adding rules and stuff etc. --Blugo34 (talk) 12:28, December 8, 2012 (UTC) How to become an admin? Hi, my name is Rst and I'm interested in becoming an admin on Chowder Wiki. If you know and if there are still spots available, could you tell me the process of becoming an admin? Thank you! ~Rst456 (Talk)- 16:53, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :Have over 300 edits and prove yourself to be diligent and focused. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 17:53, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Social Icons Dear , I am contacting you on behalf of the Community Development Team at Wikia. We have developed an exciting new feature for sharing your community and its content on social networks. We have developed Social Icons that do not affect the content space, and that allow users to share the main page or any article page. Here is an example of the buttons in action: Entertainment Wikia. (Please let me know if you'd like me to install the Social Buttons on your wikia.) Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:54, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I just wanted to let you know that if you click on "characters" from the home page of this wiki, one of the tags is a racial slur. Since I'm not an admin or somone who can fix that, I just wanted to let you know. (By the way, I'd be a good admin because I have great editing skills and I like to fix grammar *wink*) Saxophoner (talk) 08:09, June 9, 2016 (UTC)Saxophoner (AKA: Madeline) :Problem solved. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 08:18, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Request Hello, I would simply like to request that you delete a page. There are two pages about mung daal's catering, and the one I think needs to be deleted is this one. http://chowder.wikia.com/wiki/Mung_Daal's_Catering Plobell200816 (talk) 21:23, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Hello? For the past couple of days I've been attempting to clean up this wiki the best I can. I haven't gotten to cleaning up actual articles yet because of the large amounts of non-content articles and vandalism pages. So far, there are over 220 pages marked for deletion and there's a lot more that haven't been marked yet. I'm notifying you because you haven't edited since August of last year and I was wondering if you're still interested in becoming active here or if you've left this wiki for good. ɢʀɪᴢᴢ 15:16, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :I'm too busy these days. If you want to be an admin just let me know. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 20:00, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :::That's unfortunate to hear. :( I hope life's been doing you well, at least! :::Currently I've been cleaning up pages to the best of my ability so I could see about requesting an adoption. I've also contacted the other admin who I'm not sure will respond, but I'll wait. I wouldn't feel comfortable with asking to be admin and just suddenly being given admin rights. It doesn't feel right to me. :::Thank you for taking the time to write down a response. :) :::ɢʀɪᴢᴢ 00:07, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Gave TG some interim rights in the meantime. If TFB can give you admin rights directly (i think part of Wikia Council has same poer as crats to do this?) to save the hassle if an adoption appeal it sounds like a great idea. Looking into the rights history here a lot of sleepy admins put in much oess activity before being entrusted with the privilege. talk2ty 06:32, March 30, 2017 (UTC)